


different

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Oh Sehun, First Meetings, For the most part, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, bc i mention them, i don’t know what else to tag this tango as, theres pretty much no plot, they’re switches ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: sehun nor jongin enjoy the attachments of hookups, yet are very aware of the feelings that are lingering the morning after a night of drunken pleasure.





	different

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much plotless. i couldn’t decide between top jongin/bottom sehun or bottom jongin/top sehun ... so you kinda got both. it’s short but i’m trying to get back in the swing of writing. there was minimal editing so i hope it’s all coherent and enjoyable. please leave me comments and kudos or my fragile ego

the morning sun beams creeped through the shades and ink stained jongin’s heart. spilling from his chest and over his skin. it terrified him, the warm feeling that had spread. never had he felt so strong for someone, especially someone he just met. but perhaps this one was different; he didn’t want to feel warm, he wanted the unattached chill. he sighed, turning over in bed and closing his eyes.

rest. he needed rest.

or so he thought before feeling arms curl around his waist and tug him closer. teeth grazing the column of his neck, lips pressed against his jaw.

“are you this distant with all your hook ups?” his voice was soft with a chuckle, his fingers were hard though. digging against his already worn hips.

“do you want me to be any other way?” the vowels stretched into the start of a moan. the other’s hands exploring their conquered territory. “sehun,” he exhaled wanting to protest. and jongin felt pissed. he hated using names, it made them all too real. and he hated feeling fond.

“yes,” it was an answer to the question and a reaction to his name. it came out with haste and with no explanations, lips working harder at jongin’s delicate skin. sehun loved how soft he felt. everything about him was warm. his hands were tentative, his hair smelled good. his eyes had a gleam of care that sehun wanted to see more of. he wanted to see more of jongin. adore him. unravel him. and to himself, he wanted to slap for the tenderness. he wanted to slap himself for the beginning of the fall.

 _promise not to fall in love with me_ , they could both recall the jokes from the night before. the way their eyes became crescents at such jokes. _i couldn’t even if i tried_.

their drinks made it all seem funnier but now, in the sober morning, they weren’t laughing. neither believed it was love, but could admit this went beyond lust. they had satisfied their carnal needs and yet something felt untouched. or rather, not touched enough. jongin felt himself aching for sehun’s grasp and the other found himself needs to feel the other in his embrace.

adoration.

jongin rolled over, messy hair falling before his eyes as he gazed up at sehun in sweet wonder. the faintest of smiles managed to creep upon his lips to which sehun pressed a delicate kiss against the corner.

“has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful like this?” the elder asked, propping himself up on his elbow as he soaked in the view. he watched as sehun’s brows knitted together, pondering the question. his eyes lingered over the pale expanse; littered with red and purple. lips pursed.

“i don’t think anyone has seen me like this?” he clicked his tongue, tracing his memory. he looked at the way they laid against each other so casually. sehun couldn’t recall a time when he allowed someone to see him like this. wrecked as they were, recovering from pleasure. he never allowed himself to be touched again. he would fly away with absolute haste or push them out with minimal goodbyes. little did he know that jongin was the same. his fingers traced over the older’s stomach. his heartbeat was quick. he was almost certain he could feel jongin’s quicken too. curious eyes lingered, sehun watched the way jongin’s face changed. brows quirking and smile settling. he noticed the lines on his face grow as he laughed. he watched the way his hands balled against the fabric on the bed and the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he cleared his throat.

he did not see, however, the way jongin’s eyes lit up when he noticed sehun’s lingering gaze.

“you’re fascinating,” the younger mused, allowing his thumb to run along jongin’s cheek before pulling him down to allow their lips to connect. it was soft but oozed their neediness. quiet puffs of air leaving their lungs when they parted only briefly. jongin rolled over top of sehun, pressing their chests together; flashes of the night before flooding each of them with their skin to skin contact. their drunken pleasure, while hazy, could not be forgotten.

“your lips,” sehun exhaled as jongin nudged his legs apart, “they taste so good.” to punctuate his sentence, he nipped at the plushness. he wouldn’t say it, but they were perfection. everything he saw in jongin was. he felt jongin ease away from him for a moment, the drawer on the bedside table opening and closing as he rubbed his tired eyes. what came from his lips couldn’t be concealed. wet fingers pressed against his rim, a husky breath against his skin as he moaned.

“you wrecked me last night,” jongin’s voice was dark, lip grazing his ear as he felt fingers curl inside him, “it’s my turn to ruin you.”

he met jongin with a soft nod and pleading eyes, incoherent gasps filling the air as jongin slid another finger in. and another, curling them upward as sehun writhed beneath him. it was tantalizing, watching as the other moved his hips against jongin’s hand. needy for more, sinking low.

jongin smirked, remembering the way sehun fucked him the night before. his gaze had been heavy and dominant. but the man beneath him grasp now was nothing like that. his breath was quicker, his whimpers were fast paced. jongin loved the switch. and sehun clearly loved it too. his thin frame arching once jongin discovered his sweet spot; giving it extra attention for good measure. loving the way his moans were absolutely sinful.

“fuck me,” the younger breathed out, fingers curling around his bicep.

jongin retracted his fingers, arms wrapping around sehun’s waist as he pulled him close. lips pressing teasingly against his neck. groaning softly at his beauty. he could tease, but not for long; desire bubbled in him as well. a need to not only fuck the other consumed him, but the craving to be close. “what did you say? what is it that you want?” his fingers curled against his cheek as he pressed a kiss against it. it was an affectionate action. had he not been overcome by his emotions, jongin would be disgusted by them.

“you heard me,” the other whimpered, fingers pressing against his back as he tried to bring the other closer on top of him. “fuck me jongin, i won’t beg.”

he chuckled, hanging his head low and kissing sehun’s shoulder. “you don’t need to,” he said, hips straightening, “we can save that for next time.” those words caused a swell in sehun’s chest. next time. they rang, dulling the pain of need that filled him before he felt something else fill him.

“fuck,” the two breathed out almost in unison, small smiles curling over their cheeks before jongin spoke. “you’re tight. “

he allowed sehun to adjust for just a moment, reveling in the closeness, how good he felt wrapped around him before softly thrusting. he wanted to be gentle, enjoy the action. but he grew too drunk on sehun. quickly his hips began to snap and the dirtiest sounds escaped his lips. jongin found himself unable to control his actions and he pressed sloppy kisses up sehun’s chest.

they had tired to keep the words to a minimum, leaving all of this as anonymous and detached as possible despite the adjectives that made their minds swell. and with each time jongin’s hips crashed into sehun’s, he met him with an eager arched back.

“you’re so good,” jongin whispered against his skin, feeling himself get lost in the pleasure. his eyes scanned over sehun, absolutely wrecked and his fingers raked through his hair. eyes glazed over in a haze of ecstasy.

“you make me feel—“ the younger’s words were lost in his whimpers though it said enough. jongin made him feel. there was nothing mindless about this fuck, he thought as their hands tangled together. “no one is better.” the words just slipped from his lips like people slip into the night. and while he couldn’t take them back, he prayed they didn’t click with jongin.

they did.

feeling a burst of adoration and a need to be closer, he scooped sehun into his arms, he repositioning them. the younger pressed against his chest, settling him in his lap; they never broke contact. lips meeting in a dangerous match, teeth clashing and every so often, sehun’s nails met jongin’s spine.

“i want you to cum with me,” the older mumbles between kisses, cupping sehun’s face in his hands. he needed to feel it. he dropped a hand between them, helping pump sehun to completion which earned him the most beautiful sound as the others hips began to grind against his. it was perfect, the way the moved together. their bodies molding as if fate sculpted them to do so.

“i’m close jongin,” sehun whimpered, almost begging for released to which the other pressed their lips together with a few final thrusts before each spilling over, painting the other with their pleasure. sehun’s walls tightening allowed jongin to finish before settling against the plush mattress.

jongin’s fingers carded through the other’s hair, sehun could hear jongin hum softly as he peppered kisses along his shoulder. “beautiful,” he mumbled before getting up. this left sehun feeling empty. more than just literally. he listened as jongin stumbled to the bathroom, water running. and suddenly he felt lonely.

this had been like all his other hookups. this was what he thought he wanted. distance.

it wasn’t until he felt jongin’s lips against his temple that warmth returned. “you need to get cleaned up,” he mumbled, handing sehun a wash cloth. “you can stay as long as you want but i have work.”

this wasn’t what he expected.

sehun sat up with disbelief written against his skin. watching as jongin shimmied into some pants. “you can eat whatever you want. shower. borrow a toothbrush. but—“ he paused for s moment, eyeing sehun in awe. “but at least walk me to the door.” he smiled as the younger shivered, reluctantly wrapping a sheet over his shoulders and moseying through jongin’s apartment with him.

the older stood outside the door for a long moment, just looking at the other. there was something glowing on his skin, he beamed as their eyes met. “you can borrow some sweats if you want, i have t-shirts in the closest. and my key is under the mat.” his foot kicked softly.

pressing one last kiss against sehun’s lips, jongin smiled. it was a goofy grin. a gooey grin. he could see in the others eyes that it was matched. it was beautiful. he pulled away until only their fingers begged to stay together, walking away slowly before looking over his shoulder as sehun began to crack the door closed.

“oh and sehun? don’t fall for the next person who takes you home from the bar.”

he was granted no time to reply, watching as jongin sauntered down the hall. stepping back inside, delicate digits pressed against his lips, he could feel just how big his smile was. with a soft laugh, he exhaled.

“fuck.”

he was in trouble.


End file.
